goku vs pikachu
by Sapientiam
Summary: goku and pikachu fight! its awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my time first righting fanfiction Enjoy! And! Comment.**

Goku vs. Pikachu

Chapter won

Revenge of Pikachu

It was dark, stormy nite. Gohan was being training by Goku his father who was also his father.

Gohan said "Dad we should drink after training" so Goku said "sure and gohan said "no beer " so Goku said your to young" so Gohan said okay and punch ed dad real hard. Goku said enough training and drank some beer. Gohan made angry so goku gave him a sip.

Then noise appeared! Goku ran out the door so hard it broke his hole house! Pikachu was angry and said "goku lets fight" so goku punched him. Pikachu shot lighting at goku so goku was like "run gohan" so gohan ran back in the house. Pikachu

Goku run up too the son and yelled solar flare!" So Pikachu yelled "pii pika Pikachu!" because that's all pikachus can say. That made Jack Sparrow laugh. Jack Sparrow was also their

Goku yelt KAMEHAMEHAAAA and fired a big blue beam so Pikachu said PIKAPIKACHUUUUU and fired a big yellow beam. they collided and exploded together and blue up the house so later Pikachu was searching for goku. Goku appeared behind him and punch his hole tail off!

Pikachu couldn't make lightening no more so he hid behind the house. Pikachu was like "darn it" but then a saver appeared, Squirtle! Squirtle shot water and goka blocked it with a Kamehameha so Pikachu shot thunder and goku got hurted. Then goku said "gohan run and get you're mom because I'm gonna go super saiyan!"

**Pretty cool, huh. will goku become a super saiyan? and who is Captain Jack Sparrow? found out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I dont own anything! Enjoy!**

Chapter To

The Lare of Pikachu

Pikachu and Goku wear fighting so Gohan ran and Squirtle tryed too chase him. Gohan fought and beet Squirtle so than vines rapped Gohan and strated drugging him in the water. Gohan hated that so he shot beams from his eyes that cut those vines. Then Bulbasaur showed up and Gohan said "lets fight" but Bulbasaur was hurt so he ran away.

Gohan reached his house wear Master Roshi and Yamcha we're bent over Misty. Misty was in labor with ababy who may have been Goku's baby but Master Roshi said it wasn't. nobody likes Master Roshi and his oldness. Gohan asked what was wrong and Piccolo was interrupted by an explosion outside. Piccolo ran out two see who it was.

Charmander kept on using Ember on the place where the gang was so Piccolo challenged him to a fight. Chamander breathed fire and Piccolo breathed fire and the fire was big and almost burned down the house the house. So Roshi said "lets run but nobody likes me so ill shut the hell up". Nobody liked him still.

meanwhile Pikachu and goku were still fighting. Squirtle became Wartortle! then he grabbed a thunder stone and through it at Pikachu. goku was still to busy going super saiyan to react so Pikachu absorbed the stone and became Raichu! now goku was screwed so he started punching but Raichu used double team like seven times and dodged every thing.

Meanwhile Misty started giving birth but the fire was huge so yamcha breathed it in but killed himself in the process. his sacrifice was not in vein. when the baby came out it had an eye patch! So Jack Sparrow said "that's my baby"

**WOW! so much happened! toon in next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I still own nothing!**

Chapter 3

It's a Trap!

Trunks ran through the city as explosions rocked him from all sides. His pursuer was none other than his father Vegeta, enraged his son refused to battle him. "Fight me!" screamed Vegeta, finally launching an energy blast powerful enough to knock Trunks to the ground.

Trunks rose, covered with blood and dust. "I'll never fight you, father!" Trunks could hardly stand. "We must battle, Trunks; I must measure your abilities as a Pokemon master!" "Very well, father, I'll oblige you," Trunks proclaimed.

"So what are you waiting for? Send out your first Pokemon, weakling," Vegeta mocked with a devilish smirk. "Very well. Go, Galvantula!" Trunks threw a Pokeball, and in a flash, a Galvantula appeared. "I choose you, Rhyperior!" Vegeta countered.

Trunks nearly collapsed with dismay. His father's Rhyperior was not only renowned for its indestructibility, but it was also the ideal type to take out his Galvantula. Trunks moved to return his choice, but his father quickly registered this action. "Only cowards return their Pokemon, fool." Trunks (not wanting to disappoint his father) instead shouted, "Galvantula, use Bug Bite!" Vegeta laughed mockingly as the attack bounced off harmlessly, "Ha! Did you actually expect my Pokemon – the strongest in the world – to require berries to fight? Rhyperior, use Rock Tomb!" The attack robbed Galvantula of its speed – its only advantage over Rhyperior. A second use of Rock Tomb slaughtered the poor insect.

Trunks exclaimed, "I know how to beat Rhyperior! It'll be risky… but go, Cloister!" "Cloister is a nice choice, son," Vegeta said with a grin, "but Rock Tomb would veritably annihilate it. Nevertheless, I must recall you, Rhyperior!" Vegeta called his Pokemon back. "What?" said Trunks, confounded, "I thought only…?" "That's right, Trunks, only idiots listen to their adversaries!" Vegeta laughed manaically. "Go, Blaziken!"

z

Trunks knew Blaziken was not the most spectacular decision, so he ordered Cloister to douse the flames with Surf. Blaziken countered with a Sky Uppercut, wounding Cloister greatly. "Cloister, freeze him with Aurora Beam!" ordered Trunks, but the move failed to halt Blaziken's advancing Fire Punch. Although weakened, Blaziken was victorious.

"Fine then," said Trunks, "I suppose I should use you, Gengar!" The thought of Gengar's intangibility appeared to frighten Vegeta who (out of desperation) yelled, "Use Fire Punch!" However, Gengar was faster, knocking out Blaziken in one quick moment with a Psychic attack. "Clever, boy, but your strategy is about as see-through as your Pokemon! Go, Hydreigon!"

Trunks was very upset now. Hydreigon would decimate his Gengar in a flash. Trunks blinked, and as certain as death and taxes, his Gengar had fainted to a Dark Pulse. "Hahaha! How big are you now, Trunks? Four inches?" However, Trunks unleashed the perfect countermeasure. "Go, Milotic!" he cried. Hydreigon used Dark Pulse, but Milotic countered with Blizzard. "Hydreigon, Thunder Fang!" Vegeta shouted desperately, but Milotic's second Blizzard quickly capsized his collapsing Pokemon.

Next, Vegeta unleashed his Gyarados, a truly formidable foe. Gyarados used Twister; then, Milotic countered with Mirror Coat, devastating the Gyarados. "Now, release your full power! Finish him with Hyper Beam!" However, Gyarados turned to Trunks and fired his laser. Trunks, confounded by this action, froze to the spot. However, Milotic jumped in the way and took the full extent of the powerful move. Vegeta could only spew laughter, his eyes rolling to the back of his disgusting, maniacal head.

Trunks began to weep bitterly, but Milotic arose, unleashing a Dragon Pulse. Vegeta stood erect in rage as his Gyarados stood helpless, replenishing energy after its onslaught. "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam again!" Nevertheless, the Pokemon missed, and another Blizzard slew Gyarados.

Vegeta cackled again. "I already know your last two Pokemon are no match for my last three," he jeered, "but I'll humor you nonetheless. Go, Metagross!" Trunks ordered Milotic to use Scald, but Metagross countered with Hammer Arm and knocked Milotic out. "Go on, Trunks, show me what you can do!" Trunks collapsed in shame. He knew his last two Pokemon were indeed no match for a Rhyperior, a Metagross, and whatever other horror his father had in store for him. Suddenly, Goku's spirit appeared to Trunks. "Trunks," he proclaimed with full masculinity, "You are much stronger than for what you give yourself credit." He handed Trunks a Master Ball and vanished.

Trunks knew what he had to do. "Go, Roserade!" Vegeta was absolutely hysterical now. "What a terrible choice," he said, returning his Metagross. "I think I'm feeling merciful, though. Go, Eevee!" Trunks was confounded by this until he saw Eevee evolve as the sunlight struck its fur. Eevee became an Espeon and used Swift on the Roserade. The flower Pokemon retaliated with Sludge Bomb, and Espeon began to feel the effects of poison course through its body. "Now, Roserade, use Grass Knot." Espeon – being more speedy with its Quick Attacks – landed a few hits but ultimately fell to its poisoning. Vegeta then sent out Metagross, muttering how Roserade would have stood no chance if Espeon had known Psychic. Metagross knocked out Roserade with a single Zen Headbutt.

"Well, Trunks, you've saved the worst for last. Send out your last pathetic Pokemon so I can watch it squirm!" Trunks replied, "Not today, father! My last Pokemon is none other than… Mew!" Trunks threw the Master Ball, and Mew appeared in all its glory.

Mew used Metronome.

**Sorry, but that's all I have time for tonight! Hope you don't mind cliffhangers!**


End file.
